


Uncertainty Entwined

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Сара не уверена, что Суви ответит ей взаимностью, и на то есть причины.





	Uncertainty Entwined

В тёмном космосе легко заблудиться, как-то вжух - и не поможет "ау".  
Эту сеть тоннелей сплёл давно гигантский древний кибер-паук.  
Док расскажет больше - не поймёшь,  
выговор её бросает в дрожь.  
Брось, у вас нет шансов, так что стоп:  
ты авантюристка, космо-гоп,  
она - два раза доктор наук.

Где б ни оказались, ты найдёшь, где напиться - raise your glass, не скучай.  
Ты предпочитаешь виски с пиццей, а она, конечно, суши и чай.  
Док боится драться и стрелять,  
док не покидает корабля,  
так что заряжай пистолет,  
будто вы ещё на Земле -  
целься, пли. Своих защищай.

В тёмном космосе полно приключений, и таких, что головы не снести.  
На борту же свет, тепло, койка, душ и передышка в пути.  
Док тебя обнимет от души -  
разрывать объятья не спеши:  
важно оставаться людьми,  
раз уж вас поймал новый мир...  
...всё иначе может пойти.


End file.
